The Lost Mermaid
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: I don't remember the summary it is in the story
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Mermaid

Hermione always knew she was adopted in her fourth year she found out her father was a pure blood descended from mermaids and her mother a mermaid princess from

the dark sea. However when her friends find out they break the friendship in disgust. Hermione (Harmony) is hungry for revenge wills she go to the dark side because of her in heritage or will she stand by her belief

Hermione was flipping through a random book on a shelf in the Hogwarts library when she saw a piece of parchment in the trashcan. She picked it up and saw the heritage

that must have been hers. Syreni are a rare type of mermaids their voices are beautiful, enchanting and can move the sad ones. There are known as the seven pearls.

Each pearl was a different color. The most powerful Syreni was the orange mermaid Sara. She looked there was a picture. She looked beautiful. She had an orange tail and

a bracelet on her left arm. Her hair was orange and so were her eyes. She touched the picture. Unseen wind swept her hair and touched her locks. A bright white light flashed between her eyes. She collapsed on the ground.

Sara woke up. Her daughter was alive and well the daughter she believed was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Mermaid

A lost daughter

Hermione groaned and woke up. She glanced at the page. She conjured a mirror and gasped.

She was beautiful her hair was orange her eyes were orange with a tinges of purple. Her skin was pale and her lips were a rose pink. She looked like the girl in the

picture. For a second, she stared and then her face changed back to normal. Collapsed on the table again. It must have been my imagination

Sara raced through the castle, looking for Gaito. Her white dress rippled as she looked for the elusive guy.'' Were you looking for me?" Sara turned around and there he

was. A small smirk on his face. "Gaito! Sara yelled. They just stared at each wait for someone to break the sincee so gaito deiced to what is it Sara san? Sara closed her

eyes trying not to given in to his voice. Why does he do this to me? She collected herself and said: gaito I believe we found our daughter gaito was in shock sara led him

to a mirror and tapped it the girl appear she was sleep on table what looked like a library and gaito said This is our daughter! Have you done anything sara thought good

he did scold me for tell him to soon and sara said no gaito I have not why gaito said wait here he went to the crystal ball he guessed her named he said Hermione can

you hear me and sara gasp she thought gaito what are doing Hermione woke up and said yes and gaito said listen to me Hermione I want to you to go to Snape ok this

is very important I am you father she thought what really wow my dad can do this she said how are you talking to me and why he said Hermione your mother and I lost

you when you were very young and I don't know how much long I can hold this but I want to go to him ok baby and sara cut in and said Hermione your real name is

harmony and we want to go talk to him and then tell your friends what I am about to tell you ok and Hermione said ok what is it. Sara said tell them you are adopted

which you knew that and that you have sort of met your birth parents that you're a mermaid princess and prathressa princess of the sea and that your real name is

harmony we will find you no matter and no matter how far part we are me and you dad still love you ok Hermione almost cried then she asked how can she connect

them again sara said don't worry we will talk to you soon with your friends oh and I asked your adoptive mother to send you your necklace ok and Hermione said ok and

gaito said I can't did it anymore sara and sara and gaito said harmony we love you she said I love you too she gasped and they saw she said are you watching they said

yes and sara said you look beautiful go on now ok love you and harmony said love you and ran off to Snape and then gaito passed out harmony got memories from her

dad before he passed out it was Snape and Dumbledore and the day he found lily died and she gasped and said thank you dad she ran in and said proffer Snape can we

talked he was surprised MS granger wanted to talk to him he said yes MS ganger and she said that's not my name anymore long story my real name is harmony any

way I know you are working with him and I know you're a spy for albus but there is no time for Draco ok listen I am going to get my pearl today hopefully and I need

your help she explaine to him how she had sorted of met her parents and that her mother said to tell her friends he agree to help and then they went to her friends

Back at the castle izulu sara yurri maria eirl had been there waiting meanwhile with harmony she explained to her friends who she really was they understood and they

would reliaze soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lost Mermaid_

 _The meeting izulu appears and the wish and the dark mark and the mandrake excrete_

 _harry said so let get this straight your real name is harmony and you are a mermaid princess prathressa princess of the sea thing and you sorted of met you birth parents_

 _and harmony said yep do you believe Ron said that explains the tinges of purple Snape do you remember your brother's name and Snape said unfortunely no don't and_

 _harmony said I do I think its gaito and my mother name is sara Ginny said what else did they say and harmony said we will find you no matter what and no matter how far_

 _we are we still love you harmony and Ron said well that's sweet izulu said yes just like gaito and sara they gasped harmony said who are you and izulu bowed and said my_

 _lady my name is izulu I am part of your nannies and Ron said you had nannies and harmony said I guess so and izulu said harmony I came to take you home and harry_

 _said she as to finish the school year ought and izulu said well then she will finish with me you can pack your stuff this summer agreed princess harmony and owl came in_

 _harmony grabbed and harmony said I wish I knew someone that left the same as me and the they ported somewhere Snape said I know this place they heard piano and_

 _months flew by then the day came when Draco got his mark he refused it at first they forced him he got then he gave up the mermaid he loved and that day harmony wa_ _s_

 _never the same she was becoming the same as her mother and sara noticed she went to gaito as soon as possible we have to go to her now gaito and gaito pulled himself_

 _slowly off the couch he said sara you know I am still recovering sara said well then let go to the Hogwarts harbor he said why are you so worried all of the sudden have you_

 _check on harmony again she said yes and the Malfoy boy broke his promise sort of and he said what do you mean sort of she said his father made him get his dark mark_

 _that's what I mean and broke harmony's heart she going to become like I was soon if we don't act he said ok ok I will contact izulu she said thank you baby he went to_

 _his crystal and told izulu what she was planning izulu said oh brother and sara said she has started help her izulu please izulu said yes sara sama_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lost Mermaid_ _Get the ingredients mandrake execrate unicorn hair moon flower cold shriving song the horrible memory diagon ally on the train_

 _Harmony was in diagon ally with every one getting their robes done Draco had a fit about everything they all most clash then Draco talked with his friend on the train that night harmony said shell are you there_

 _Shell: yes you ready_

 _Harmony: I think so I don't know about this_

 _Shell: you can do it just get in grab the mandrake root and get out_

 _Harmony said ok I do it she took mandrake root and ran out then_

 _Harmony had memory flash back she saw her mom she was like she was right now she also saw a pink mermaid princess a blue mermaid princess and green mermaid_

 _princess then her mom sang of a last page of a fairy tale is rewritten in change in to tragedy I even lost sight of the person I believed love and dreams are almost alike_

 _and sandcastle they'll fragile and they will crumble down even if you don't wish for it but even I still hear that melody you always sang as it echo in my heart I am sure I_

 _am sure it can return I shake the chains that were place upon me two worlds are connected together in the blue ocean defat inly only love and come over anything it_

 _can even change the constellation that deice fate it should just vanish the cowardly lie and present too… the flash back end she said wow my mom was like me right_

 _now meanwhile at the castle sara yelled gaito! Where! Are! You! He said in here I know you mad but wait until you see what I am about to do she said ok fine he said_

 _sit down he went to the mirror and he saw harmony in her room he said mirror I see my daughter through show her us so we may talk her on harmony side she said_

 _woah sara said is it working he said yes its working honey harmony said mommy daddy she ran over to her mirror Ginny had just walked in Ginny said hi harmony_

 _whats up harmony said come over her quick now Ginny she said ok ok she said oh my gosh are these your gaito said uh hi I am gaito and this is sara and sara said my_

 _baby oh my baby Ginny can we talk to harmony alone for a minute and no eavesdropping she said ok and I won't Ginny went in the commons room sara said good she_

 _gone honey I know what you're going through ok just don't do anything crazy gaito shouldn't have showed that memory don't worry I am going to take care of that_

 _later he said it was for her own good sara harmony said anyway about that memory who were those three mermaid princess that look sort of like but she stopped she_

 _didn't want to finish her sentence sara said what look sort of like me oh honey sara sighed she said those were the other mermaid princess hanon rina luchia anyhow_

 _honey are you ok did you get what you need for that potion harmony said yeah when do you think daddy will be strong enough to bring the castle up she said I don't_

 _know when but we have been watching people and heard there was a talent show you should go uses return to the sea only in Japanese ok harmony said ok sure_

 _sounds like a good Idea he said I have an another Idea it will take luchia and kaito but it just might work hang on I'll be back while they wait harmony talked to her_

 _mom when he came back with her uncle and aunt he said harmony meet your aunt and uncle kaito and luchia she said hi nice to meet you he said sara pack your bag_

 _s were going to the surface both said what! He said meet us at the Hogwarts gates ok she said ok and hung up sara said are you sure he said yes now go pack they said_

 _go bye meanwhile with harmony Ginny said are you McGonagall said miss ganger she said I am not ganger anymore its harmony she said harmony then it's too late at_

 _night for them then there was a knock at the gates a rapidly knock albus said I wonder who that could be he opened the gates sara ran in to harmony and harmony ranas fast she could finally she stop right in front of harmony grabbed her in a motherly embrace and fell to her knees with harmony in her arms she said I have wait for_

 _this moment for so long with tears in her eye gaito slow walked in and over to his wife and daughter and hugged them both he said look at you snap finally arrived at_

 _the scene to see that harmony had her parents back sara let go of harmony and walked over to albus she said how long he said how long what she yelled how long did_

 _you think you were going keep my baby girl from me huh gaito said now love clam down let's just go up to harmony and Ginny's room she said fine albus Dumbledore_

 _were not done they left meanwhile in their room harmony said oh I am glad you're here she said me too baby gaito how did you know he said I have plan if war break_

 _out were neutral she said good now how about we start training your Japanese hmm she said great mommy gaito said I'll be there in minute ok she said ok gaito then_

 _both them left gaito said snap you can come out now he said your wife is crazy your crazy gaito said I am having kaito bring up the castle tomorrow morning Snape said_

 _what why! Gaito said cause I and sara need to be close to harmony if you have seen the color of her hair he said no why gaito said harmony gone black hair like her_

 _mother did he said what why wait it's because of Draco isn't gaito said yes it is and now you excuse me I have a daughter to watch he walk to the court yard sara sang_

 _Otogibanashi Saigo no Peeji Wa Kakikaerarete Higeki ni kawari Tatta Hitotsu Shinjteta Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai Mo Yume mo marude Suna no Oshiro Mitai_

 _na no Hakanaku Kowerete yuku no yo_

 _Sore o nozomanakutatte Dakedo Ima mo wasurerarenai Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII mune Ni hibiku tabi itsuka Modoreru Ki ga suru no ano koro Ni Kitto kitto_

 _kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekia ga Musubareta aoi umi e Zettai! Ai dake WA subete o norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae_

 _okubuyo na uso mo ima mo… gaito said you were great sara I love that song sara said thanks love and I know it's been while since I sang it but mama still got it gaito_

 _said yes she does harmony said tonight I am getting my second ingredient its unicorn hair gaito said unicorn hair where in the world are we going to get that she said the_

 _dark forest sara said ok let's go they went to the dark forest she and sara sang when you hear the heart its pure loving heart I know when I love you and I will alway_

 _s love you they came one said harmony you have the purest heart another said but beware evil of and you also have a love one return to you she said who is it I alread_

 _y have one I love same one said you will know soon enough they felt gaito said weird ok weeks went on it was almost time for the talent show harmony was looking a_

 _book about passionless flower gaito and sara walked she said hey kiddo what did you have harmony said in Japanese sore o ikko gaito said what is it harmony said it_

 _doesn't bloom until a full moon sore o ikko sore o ikko sara said well it's a full moon same week as the talnet show so mabey after we can harmony said get! Flower!_

 _Mama san you're a genius she kiss her on the cheek and runs off for class she said she really is our daughter isn't she and gaito said yeah she is harmony went_ to her

room she shared with her parents a slammed the door gaito said ok what happen harmony said snape happened he is so ugh! Snape you baka sara said harmony clam

down sweet heart what did he harmony hugged her mom sara knew she was upset about she mouthed talk to snape he nodded and he went to talk harmony cried sara

said shush baby its ok she loved her back with gaito he went to snape office and he walked snape said gaito what brings you her gaito said what did you do harmony he

said I simply told her that she needs to forgive draco for whatever he has done gaito said really! Don't! She'll! Forgive! Him! When! She's! Ready! Ok! Snape said ok fine

don't you have to be upset gaito said snape you baka! And left and he shouted I know what means you know gaito was gone and went back to their where he found

sara and harmony asleep it was late anyhow so he picked up harmony and put her in the middle of the bed and under the covers and picked up sara in bridal style and

put her in bed and covered her up to he used he's powers and secretly called his eldest daughter janie daughter of gaito and sara he said janie she said yes father

where's mother he said with your sister she said really! You found her great he said yes but she like when you and your mother went black pearl she said oh she is why

he said cause of a draco Malfoy she said what my brother he said yep she said he is so dead he said don't worry were already handling ok you go to school here right she

said yeah I do I am in all four house can you believe that daddy I am just like you so is harmony and he said really wonder yeah she never switches probably cause of

her friends she said yeah it is any way what do you need you never call me unless it's a favor and he said yeah that what I called you for actually a favor I need you to

watch your sister ok she said ok do you want me to tell he said it's up to you if you want to tell her I would I am telling your mother in the morning and can you do that

switch their cloth I am not good at that you know she said I know and changed her and their cloths she said their hang on she poofed up a sleeping bag and a coat and

he said what are those for she said what do you I am sleeping here didn't you hear me I switch house for next two week or so I am griffindor he said really oh ok then

good night sweet heart she said good night daddy they went to sleep next morning sara woke up early she rolled over to she harmony cuddled up to gaito she

smiled he whispered I called janie last night she whispered you did where is she he said look beside your side of the bed she turn over to she janie in a sleeping bag on a

coat she whispered oh I see when did you get to bed he whispered last night when I left snape office she whispered what he say she wouldn't tell me he whispered h

e said she needs to forgive draco for whatever he had done she whispered he shouldn't of said that! She cried last night she will have headache this morning cause of

him Janie whispered who will have a headache mama

 _She whispered your sister she cried last cause of your daddy snape she whispered oh that daddy of mine he crazy like that sometime you know she whispered harmony_

 _said snape you baka in a sleepy tone she said there's our sunshine morning sweet heart she said morning mommy san she jumped on janie and said morning janie onee_

 _Chan_ she ran off to get rand next week passed it was time for the talent show harmony said tonight the night I get the flower and the talent show gaito said knock

them dead baby girl she said I will daddy she wore and white strapless dress with a black sash sara said we'll be watching first chow was up then pasty then her and she

got up their draco thought taura what happened to you she sang otogibanashi saigo no peeji wa Kakikaerarete Higeki ni kawari Tatta Hitotsu Shinjteta hito no kokoro

sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo marude suna no Oshiro Mitai na no Hakanaku Kowarete yuku no yo Sore o nozomanakutatte Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no

Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka Modoreru Ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no Tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekia ga

Musubareta aoi umi e Zettai! Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubuyo na uso mo ima mo… she end her everyone clapped

gaito yelled yeah baby that's our girl janie shouted go harmony and sara yelled that's my girl draco thought what happened to you your hair was beautiful she thought

you did this to me draco shiver ran down his back so they met up back stage and left janie said dark pearl voice she transformed into her sing form and harmony said

panteressa princess her hair change to inky black and her dress shorted with a tail and her eyes were purple he said that's my girl they went to water fall and got the

flower but before they left the ground draco and harry had followed them and lost them then they got the flower harmony said yes the final ingredient finally he said yes

finally potion we be done end of chapter four author note: gaito: oh yeah awesome sara: yeah we did it janie: yeah we did umi: well I am the author guys harmony :

umi doesn't own mermaid melody or harry potter only janie


	5. Chapter 5

The lost mermaid

Chapter 5 Draco confronts harmony. The potion is made pain in the chest, harmony collapses betrayal of friends. Deep sea of tears jealousy, make up the night Dumbledore dies.

Harmony was walking to class when Draco stops in front of her. Harmony said yes how I may help you Draco. He said i know your taura granger you're should I say

princess harmony. She said how you know any of this I haven't told you. He said you didn't have to tell me I saw your little reunion with your parent's taura I know

you're mad at me but what have I done. She said you broken my heart that's what you have done Malfoy. He said how I break your heart. She said you should know

Malfoy you're so smart, she walked off he said to himself man she is mad at me but I won't give up after's classes. She walked to the library she at the table her parents

and sister was at, and said Draco Malfoy you baka! Sara said if you're saying that then that means Draco talked to you, Janie said what he say sis I punch his lights out.

Gaito said he better not have something stupid. She said it's worse than that papa. He said how bad it can get. She said in Japanese oh I don't know him knowing that

I'm a princess. They screamed in Japanese what! Harmony said in Japanese you heard me I said he found out I was a princess. Janie said in Japanese but but how we

were careful. Sara said so careful he shouldn't have known. Gaito said unless he saw us. She said reuniting yeah he saw you me and mama reuniting. Janie said aw man

we were so careful. Sara said well he knows now what do we do. Harmony said easy we make that potion tonight! Sara said agreed if we want to get revenge we better

start on the potion to night. Gaito said yeah we got the ingredients we need we have garlic we have the passionless flower we have mandrake extract we have unicorn

hairs were good. Harmony said after dinner then we make the potion. They said deal! They ate dinner and left the dining hall. Sara said where we make it. Harmony said

I know somewhere they went the room of requirements. She said ta-da here we are the room of requirements this is the perfect place. Janie said yeah it is this is where

the da meeting was held. Gaito said da what does that mean. Taura said dark arts it's where we learned how to defend ourselves from the dark arts. Gaito said cool but

why this place. Taura said because it's big enough and no one will know were here Sara said baby girl you are a genius. Taura said I know mama san I got from you after

all. She kissed her momma on the cheek. Janie said well what are we wait for let's do this. They said yeah! And worked on it, Taura put the mandrake extracts the she

turned counterclockwise three time and clockwise one time then poof in and puff of smoke she said mom flower petals sara said here she chanted love and hatred pain

and loveless sara hand her the unicorn they let shimmer then one morning taura said hahahaha! It! Done! They said huh what they fell on the floor gaito said uh what

it's done oh yeah janie said ya ta ya ta oh yeah baby sara said that's our baby girl she vialed the potion she said now we just have to give to draco she went to the

dining hall and saw pansy with she thought no I shouldn't yes I should she did it and was they were in class when the potion took effect she grabs her hand and walk to

the common Ginny Ron and harry saw what happened to her wrist harry asked what happened to your wrist she said nothing I just cut it somehow that's all sara and

gaito were listening in and saw her wrist Ron said nothing that's not nothing Hermione that bad sara said I'll take care of it ok Ron don't worry about harmony he

corrected her and said her name is Hermione gaito said yeah right Hermione not that's her middle name real name is taura harmony Hermione ganger pantlessa he said

no its Hermione! And ran out of the common she and gaito ran upstairs with harmony and Sara said what! Happened! She said Draco! I didn't know! She cried he said

hey hey now don't cry its ok it just cut that's all it is ok she said ok she hugged her parents next day harmony was walking to class when she ran into janie and janie

said hey little sis you ok you look a little pale and Hermione said yeah I'm ok just little tried didn't sleep well last night janie said ok just wonder and Hermione walked off

to class janie was alone in the hall she said to herself I have to tell mommy and daddy before she collapses so janie knew where her parents would be the library she ran

where they were she ran in and stop that their table gaito and sara look at each other and then look back at their eldest daughter gaito said yes how may we help you

janie gasped give…. Me…. A…. second….ok… he said ok they gave her second and she sat down and breathed in and out and sara said better janie said better now then

she started talkin really fasted and she said iranintoharmonyinthehallandisaidheylittlesisyouokyoulookalittlepaleandshesaidyeah just little tried

didn'tsleepwelllastIsaidokandsheleft so I ran to tell gaito said ok sara translation please sara said janie said she ran into taura in the hall she said hey little sis you ok you

look little pale and taura said yeah just little tried didn't sleep well last night ok and she left for class right? Janie? And Janie said that's right and I think she going to

collapses! Both said what! Janie said that's why I came and got you meanwhile with Hermione she was walk in the hall Draco ran into draco said hello taura how are you

Hermione said fine ok good bye she walked to her dorm room and collapsed Ginny found her harry gaito janie sara and Ron came harry said what happen Ginny said I

don't I just found her like this sara said taura wake up taura Ron said taura no her name is Hermione gaito said say whatever Ya'LL think but her name is taura Ginny

said no time wait then suddenly taura glamour broke and they saw her black sara said harmony I didn't you were this bad Ginny said who is this janie said that

Hermione she mind her parents just go with it harry said no that not her will find out soon when she wakes up infirmary Ginny said she waking up harry. Harry said

good Ron go get headmaster Dumbledore he may know who this is Ron said ok but I am confused Ron left sara said he going to tell what I told you taura is who you

think she taura woke up and said what happened sara said taura! Baby! Are you ok gaito said baby girl you ok? Taura said yeah I am fine uh guys what up Sara said you

might want to look at your hair taura looked she back up to the headboard Ginny said oh just noticed in a cold icy voice her stared hard and cold harry said who are what

have you done with Hermione and taura said I am Hermione just different harry said no you're not Hermione would never lie to us or ignore us or sneak out at or meet

up with Malfoy taura said well the ignore is because I was busy the sneak out was for something that I had to do with Malfoy and as for the meeting up with Malfoy they

were not friendly draco said no they weren't taura harry said is this true Malfoy he said yeah its true they weren't friendly but used when I didn't become a death eater

harry said your death eater but why taura said draco leave now he thought of her and said why why he knew he was in pain he didn't care and ran off Dumbledore

came in said yes its true this Hermione granger they didn't believe she said I'll show the real Hermione ha-ha gaito said that my girl he picked up taura next after Ginny

pinned taura to a wall and said where Hermione taura said why should I tell you Ginny said cause I can tell everyone your secret she said don't forgot I can blackmail too

Ginny pulled out her wand and said I will do the torture cruse on you taura said little miss perfect do one of the unforgiveable cruse I am so scared Ginny said curio and

a small yellow light came taura conjured a small purple orb and blast Ginny against the wall meanwhile with her parents were watching and gaito said look how she

present she surely is your daughter sara and sara said I am worried her power she glowing dangerously gaito said she going to weaken herself if not careful they turn to

the mirror and taura collapses and they said taura! And ran to her meanwhile with taura Ginny said not so tough now are taura and taura looked up and draco came in

and said leave taura alone gaito and sara came saw the whole thing and draco pulled out his wand and said now me and taura gaito and sara going to leave alright Ginny

nodded really fast and draco and the made it to the room of requiments draco said ok listen what did I do taura said you abdomen me with a different girl you were

dancing draco said no no I love you taura her hair change from black to orange sara said your safe thank the aqua regina sama taura said I love you too draco aqua

regina said well-done taura now it your turn save some your uncle tom riddle but he now known as lord Voldemort draco question draco said yes ma'am regina said why

does everyone call him lord Voldemort draco said I don't know but she can save him yes week later taura said harry can you pass the mashed potato please he handed

taura said so Ron there a party at the slug horn club tonight and I was wondering if you Ron said why don't you just go ask draco she felt hurt black swirl started sara

walked up touch her shoulder everyone was scared the swirl stopped taura hair was back to black taura said sorry mother everyone whispered in the room and she her

mother McGonagall snape Dumbledore and her father left for his office snape said what just happened gaito said I'll tell what happened Wesley happened he made taura

gone back to black he cause this he hurt her sara said gaito clam yourself it's not going to help you any if you do this taura just sat there crying from what Ron said

Dumbledore said taura I am very sorry for what Ron said to I think you should know that I know that you about snape being my spy McGonagall leave she nodded and

left he counted and said I should let you know that Voldemort plans to have draco kill she look up he said but he won't be able to so snape will do it I want to be there

and watch if you like I know I owe a lot my death will cover that and again I am very sorry that Ron made you go back to black she whispered wait there way you won't

die he said how I have to sara said only hybrids can do it luckily our daughter she got kissed said the spell she said there you will be protected now and left and it's been

weeks she cloud wait so that night they went with draco snape said the cruse and he fell and then they met up with Maria izulu yurri and eirlu with hippo and they left

for Malfoy manor.


	6. Chapter 6

The lost mermaid

Chapter 6 taura meet her uncle and Sara and gaito join the death eaters Draco tells that this is girl is his girlfriend dark lovers and beauty black sisters appear yurri and hippo are reunited taura tortures Ron

* * *

They went into Malfoy Voldemort said who is your girlfriend speak draco said she'll be here soon my lord she is someone related to you my lord he said who could that be

taura said I don't know your niece they turned around one in the room could believe sara and gaito with all three daughters seira met up at the manor with them gaito

said hey guys were here to help Bellatrix said help gaito no offence but you said you and your family were neutral draco said they were until now taura casted a protect

spell on Dumbledore so she can revenge Voldemort said on who does my sweet niece want revenge to join the death eaters hmm taura said Ron Wesley that whose

Severus said my lord she has been hurt by him please let her join draco said lord Voldemort all me and taura want is to be together after this war is over please us Lucas

* * *

said is she even a pure blood narissca said Lucas taura said mom the vile sara said yes darling she handed taura a potion and taura said this potion will turn green if I am

a pure red if I am not daddy sama the knife he handed her then knife she slit her arm three drops of blood fell into the veil and the potion turned green everyone was

suripsed but not draco she said does prove I am pure blood Lucas sat down and said yes come on in janie sat next to Bellatrix seira next to gaito next to sara next to

taura next to draco Voldemort said taura come here your parents and sisters already have their marks let make you an official death eater shall we she said yes we shall

he pointed his wand to her arm and the dark mark appeared she was now death eater she ran over to draco he picked her up spinned her around and they kissed gaito

smiled at his daughter while Lucas was shock his loved her a pure blood mermaid pantlessa princess gaito said dark lovers beauty black sister izulu went to gaito side

while all them said yes gaito sama gaito said yurri come here please yurri said yes gaito sama he said you have been sad why yurri said um its someone I love I miss

him

* * *

sara said hippo its hippo isn't she nodded gaito said yeah Voldemort can you do yurri a favor he said yes yurri what your favor she wa shocked she said hippo sama bring

]

me my hippo sama she can turn to a penguin form and he a boy he wears a sailor suite he said Bellatrix snape they said yes my lord he said bring this hippo for yurri

they left meanwhile with hippo he was sitting on rock two people appeared in front of him he said who are you the woman said are you hippo and he said yes why what

do you can you see I'm mourning man said I am Severus snape and this Bellatrix lestrange are you hippo and he said yes I am why she said because we were sent to

get for someone whose alive and well he said who my beloved is gone snape said whose you beloved he said in a whispers yurri she said well you're in luck she back and \

our lord sent to get you for hippo said what hang let go into penguin form poof he was penguin Bellatrix said awe he is so cute hippo said take me to yurri and they went

back to Malfoy manor and arrived he turned back to human ran in busted through the door he saw izulu Maria eirlu and the beauty black sister then turned and he saw

his beloved yurri said hippo sama I love you those words made run over there grab yurri and hug her as tight as he could he said yurri san I love you too my beloved I

* * *

love you too they pulled back and kissed their love could never be parted again Voldemort said hippo give me your he did then Voldemort gave the dark mark and he said

thank you both of you if it was for you me and yurri would have never be back to together taura said well yurri we both have our boyfriend now yurri said yes we do

taura sama. then they went to the room all three men hold their women gaito said be careful sara I don't want you hurt .she said I will, hippo said yurri san come back

to me in one yurri said I will hippo sama draco said taura don't let the weasely boy hurt ok, she said I won't and they laid down and went into the dream sleep draco

asked gaito is this safe? Gaito said yes as long as they are in control it is in the dream world taura said where do we find Ron mom yurri sara said we need to think of

* * *

him they thought with Ron he was dreaming of Hermione worried about when three women appeared he said whose there taura said hello Ronald it's good to see you

sara said hello Ron yurri said hell Ron san he said what do you you're not Hermione harry told me you weren't she said you're punishment is now they started hurting

he screamed he said wand in taura said oh no mom yurri watch but it was too late he said cruico they screamed ah! Outside everyone Bellatrix said what the hell is

going on gaito said I don't but we need to them back they woke up taura with tears down breathing hard panicked fast draco said you're ok its ok I am here taura gaito

said what happened in there sara said he conjured a wand a said a curse I don't know what curse is though I didn't take wizarding magic taura said he used one of the

unforgiveable cruse draco said what which gaito said sara what word did Ron said sara said curio Severus said torture curse but why yurri said we attack at when he did

it hippo said will they be ok Lucas said with some rest they will end of chapter 6 I don't own anything but janie and I adopted taura


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Mermaid**

 **chapter taura is weakened sara is worried draco worries gaito reavel what it is harry and his gang and the order attack taura sings legend of the mermaid  
**

* * *

taura screamed in pain sara and yurri recovered but taura didn't they didn't know what was until gaito reliazed he knew what it was and lucas said can't she stop screaming her screaming is giving me a h the eadache sara yelled shut! up!now! my! baby is in pain and you are being an idoit snape said sara clam down gaito what wrong

gaito said ron that idoit why didnt i realize this sooner sara said alize what gaito whats happening taura he said the cruse drain her when it did it it sara said it what! gaito! and he said it started process sara she screamed and faint the others ran voldemort said what happen gaito said sara screamed and then fainted narissica said did the cruse have that much of an effect he said nop she woke up yelling roland your dead! severus said why she did what the process he said she weaking if she keeps that up she wont have much strength to hold on to that mean he bowed his head draco knew what he meant he said that means taura might die gaito nodded he said pantlessa can only take so much of drain but that cruse its draining her by the minute meanwhile with harry he and the order and his friends planned the attack back with sara said she can't died she wont die said yes i am draco what are you thing draco said gaito wouldnt that mean i am a pantlessa gaito said yes yes but you would have to be twice as strong as taura draco said ias wm i have to link me to taura if its the way to they did taura was rest then harry attacked he said cruico they douged and they fought taura heared she got up and said harry stop now they turned around taura hair from black to its normal orange color and ginny said or what you going to sing to us she said yes i am orange pearl voice she transformed into her mother's long dress she look more like her mother in her idol form then anything sara said that my baby thats my daughter

* * *

 **taura said pich pichi pich voice live start**

LEGEND OF THE MERMAID

SHE SANG FROM RAINBOW WINDS I COULD HEAR MELODY

AND IT WAS VERY NOSTALGIC SONG

AND THE BIRD FLEW TOWARD EASTERN SKY

AND MY HEART CAME FROM OCEAN

NOW THAT YOU ARE I CAN TELL YOU MY

LOVE AND THEN WE CAN LIVE

HAPPILY EVER AFTER, AFTER THE

STORMY NIGHT AND I WILL

SING YOU MY LOVE

I CAN HEAR THAT MELODY

FROM OCEAN BLUE THEN

I WILL SING MY LOVE FOR

YOU SO THAT YOU WILL

NEVER EVER FORGET

she said love shower peach how about an encore sara said that! my girl thats my taura yeah in your faces loser gaito said dear clam down and draco said that was amazing and harry and his friends and the order left bellatrix said good ridnce of chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

**the lost mermaid**

 **chapter 8 taura is heals they trouted ron again he attack with the cruse taura blocks it gaito worries harry and the order attack aqua regina and taura and sara and the mermaid princesses sing harry and his friends can't believe taura is hermione ganger**

* * *

 **taura said i did it now pantlessa princess transformtion dol form a long black dress appeared on her body with ashoes and her tiara draco said wow**

 **saw taura you look amazing she said thank you draco and mom yurri were attacking ron tonight gaito said what are yo u crazy honey remember the**

 **last** **time** **you** **attacked him in his dreams he almost killed you taura said** **i know but** **i** **need reveng beside** **i** **have pantlessa power remember he said ok**

 **just becareful she said we will they went their place and lied down and went into dream sleep draco said** **i dont know about you but** **i'm** **staying r** **ight**

 **with taura hippo said me too** **i** **dont want yurri hurt again gaito said** **i** **hope they'll be ok draco said me too gaito me too in the dream world taura met**

 **up with her mother and yurri**

 **and they thought og ron he said you again i have my wand in my dreams this time cruico taura said not this time roland**

 **she felt just word coming to her mind and said blockita and** **a** **big shield came outside the dream world gaito said whats happening in there draco said** **i** **dont know but taura created a sheild back in the dream world she said now ron your doom thought you were my friend but now your my enemy he**

 **said how did you do that she said i'm powerful more powerful then harry tell him and order to meet us on the beach will be wait got it he said ok**

 **alright while** **outside draco gaito and hippo were right at their sides asleep ron woke up screaming in pain with harry back with taura she her mother|**

 **and yurri woke** **up taura said well were back and look sara said gaito wake up he said uh what i'm awake hey guys look whose back finally hippo**

 **woke up he saw yurri**

 **draco woke up he said hey you she said hey baby they kissed gaito sa id you did a pantlessa spell i am so proud of you taura**

 **said the word just came** **to** **me but now we need to talk to uncle tom with harry** **ron said then she said to meet her at the beach i don't know why**

 **remus said to attack** **probably harry said i don't know what else did she say ron said that she was more powerful and than you and the order only hermoine knew about**

 **the order harry said she is but does that mean about this tauru ginny said that she was hermoine along? harry said no she would keep from us if she  
**

 **did ron said or meet up with malfoy gross ginny said what about that black twister i think taura mom said you caused it that means**

 **she** **is** **hermione** **and we wronged her guys. harry said but why is she in griffindory and not sytherin remus said maybe she's and all four like**

 **janie** **,harry** **said maybe or maybe not let's just meet them at the beach and see with taura she said uncle are you ready he said ready they ported to**

 **the beach. at the beach harry said where are they taura said right here now your down ginny said hermione stop please taura said hermione is gone**

 **taura lives ginny said your hermione admit say! it! taura said i was hermione until my so called friends attacked me and toture me and my mother**

 **harry and ron couldn't believe what they had done to their best friend harry was about to say he was sorry so was ron when she said listen and listen**

 **well i taura princess of the pantlessa i am with dark lord and you will go down the other mermaid princess showed up luchia said girls let's do this**

 **pink pearl voice! janie said hot pink pearl voice! taura said orange pearl voice! seira said orange pearl voice! hanon said aqua pearl voice! rina said**

 **green pearl voice! karen said purple pearl voice! noelle said deep blue pearl voice! coco said yellow pearl voice! sara said orange pearl voice! they**

 **transformed into their idol forms and they all said together pichi pichi pichi voice live and start up and they were a big light ball**

* * *

 **PERFECT HARMONY**

 **Taura: from the sea i call to you from**

 **stormy weather i call upon your love**

 **janie: to set me free from this hot fire fire fire**

 **so can go higher and higher and higher!**

 **sara: right now from when you call our perfect harmony**

 **luchia: from our harmony so let the sunshine**

 **hanon: from hope to our love for the people**

 **rina: love is our Perfect Harmony**

 **then harry said curico with his wand up in the air and taura stopped singing she said blocktia she pulled her barrier she knew she would break**

 **sooner let draco screamed aqua reigna sama we need you it echoed and all the pearls lit up and then a woman appeared she said i am aqua**

 **regina** **sama goddess and protector of the mermaid princesses who are the three people who have hurt the mermaid princess sara of the orange pear**

 **l and the king gaito king of the pantlessa daughter ginny said me my brother ron and harry potter ma'm ron said ginny! shut up she said no ron we**

 **must face her and draco said she came yes she came bellatrix said who is she hippo said aqua**

 **regina sama she said hippo i am glad you and yurri are together he said thank you Aqua regina**

 **sama she said your welcome hippo draco said its good see aqua regina sama tom said regina she said you too draco hello tom tarua said is it just me or do they know each uncle severus he said**

 **no its not just you its me too gaito said no clue what so ever regina said now finish your song**

 **taura: love is a rain bow**

 **Sara: from a perfect harmony**

 **All together: from the bottom of ours heart we will sing in perfect harmony**

 **End of chapter 8**


End file.
